Angel's Discovery
by writeitloud
Summary: When Nudge tells Angel something that even she had no idea was coming, something changes between them. AngelxNudge. Rated M. Slash.
1. Discovering

**Author's Note: To be completely honest, I don't know where this came from at all. I was just sitting at my laptop at 4 in the morning and started typing. Normally, what I write at this time, needs serious work later, but I actually think that it came out fairly decent. I don't know if this is a OneShot or if I will write more. That will probably depend on what you guys say.**

**Give it a shot. It's girlxgirl. NudgexAngel, but yea. In this story, Angel is 17 and Nudge is 19 (Not 22!). Which I know is not right, but if they're too far apart that can be creepy. I just wanted to try a different pair up within the Flock. It's normally all Fax which gets boring. Not that I'm not a fan.  
**

**I WARN YOU NOW THAT THIS HAS EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

**But yes, on with the story. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Angel's POV

I'd been staring blankly at the white wall in front of me for about 30 minutes, and I was about ready to punch somebody. I felt restless and angry. Max and Fang were out on a date and Gazzy and Iggy were off blowing up the world. But I was sitting in my room doing nothing.

The only other person home was Nudge, and she couldn't seem to be around me lately. We'd been so close but then one day she just completely shut me out. Her mind is always blocked and her door is always locked. To be honest I missed her, but I wouldn't let her know that.

I sighed angrily and stood up off my bed, walking to my door and yanking it open angrily. Only instead of storming down the hall and stairs to the kitchen, I saw a surprised, and slightly hurt, Nudge with her hand raised where she was about to knock. "What?" I said, not mean but not nice. Emotionless.

"I-I well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to talk?" I waited thinking there was more to come, but she stayed quiet. _Something must be up, _I thought, _I mean this is Nudge after all._

"Alright, how about we go for a walk outside? Just let me grab my coat," I said pointing behind me.

"Uhm, no. Let's just talk here." Quiet again. Okay, now I'm getting a little worried.

"Okay," I said cautiously and I felt my eye brows furrow together out of concern. We both went and sat on the edge of my bed; Nudge near the pillows and me closer to the end. "Everything okay?" I asked, suddenly feeling pretty guilty. Something was bothering Nudge, and I'm a mind reader and I'm just figuring it out? We had gotten pretty close after I turned 16. We spent nearly all day, every day together.

In fact, I barely talked to anyone else in the Flock after that. Except for Gazzy, we'd always be really close. But with Nudge and I, it was different. It wasn't like I had a lot of experience interacting with people, cause of the way we grew up. I might be inside their heads, but I still didn't understand relationships between people like I wanted to. I felt like I was always stuck on the outside of everything. Able to watch, but not experience.

"Yea, I just.. I felt bad about sort of blowing you off the past few weeks, without telling you why."

"Yea," I said and nodded in agreement.

"So you noticed, huh?" Nudge said, letting out a small nervous laugh. I gave her a small smile, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"I don't like keeping this from you, Angel. You're really important to me, and I care about you more than you think."

"I care about you too, Nudge," I said, "You're my best friend."

This didn't exactly get the reaction I was hoping for. Nudge just shook her head to herself and mumbled something like, "That's not what I mean."

"Angel. I need to tell you something. Something no one else in the Flock knows," Nudge said aloud, but Angel also heard, _Now do I tell her or chicken out again.._

"You can tell me anything. You don't need to be scared to trust me, Nudge. I'm always here for you," I reassured her. I wanted her to know how much I was here for her. I'd do anything for her.

She paused for awhile and there was a jumble of things going on in her head that I couldn't understand. "I'm gay."

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. _How could I have missed this, _I thought to myself.

"How long have you known?" I asked. _Oh, smooth, _I told myself.

"A few months now." She paused, looking like she wanted to say more.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just.. I was scared you wouldn't accept it, I guess."

"Nudge, your gay. So what? I don't really care." I paused then figured that wasn't the right choice of words, " I mean I'm happy for you, but it would never change my opinion of you. You're the same person I love."

_But not like I love you, _Nudge thought.

And then it clicked. Why everything was different and why everything had changed. It was because Nudge was gay and in love with me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. But that's when I stopped thinking. I stopped listening to my thoughts and hers. I did what I felt I should do; what maybe I'd wanted to do for a long time now.

I leaned over and kissed Nudge. It was a simple kiss. Nothing hungry, or passionate. But still filled with love and our lips lingered on each other's for a moment.

We parted and I stared at her for a moment. Not sure of what next. Was that the right thing to do? Would Nudge not have wanted me to do that? I didn't know.

Nudge let out a breath as she reached her hand up to my neck and kissed me this time. It was the same sweet and gently kiss as before, but this time my stomach tied in knots. I felt my pulse start to quicken and my hand went around Nudge's next.

We pulled each other close and our hands roamed each other's bodies. Her touch made me want to scream out in Ecstasy, it was so wonderful. I worked one hand tightly through the hair falling on the back of her neck while the other gently touched the side of her face and then down her neck, past her breast to land on her waist. It still continued to softly trace down her side to her hip where it gave a small squeeze at the edge of her pants.

Our kissing quickened and my tongue pushed at the front of her lips, asking for entrance which she quickly granted. I ran my tongue smoothly along the front of her perfect teeth, only to then be met by her tongue as they fought for control. Her hands continued to travel up and down my body from my breasts to my hips to my butt and thighs, and I didn't mind at all. In fact, I wanted it; needed it even. I didn't know how long these feelings had been here unnoticed, but now was the time to be asking either.

These needs were undeniable and were going to be attended to now. I let my hand resting on her neck fall down to her side, pulling her close and I leaned over top of her on the bed now. My knees rested on opposite sides of her and I broke the kiss for a moment to smile at Nudge and gaze into her beautiful brown eyes.

Her hands were playing nervously at the bottom of my shirt, coyly asking for permission. As an answer I reached down and removed my shirt quickly, in one swift move. A smile lit up Nudge's face beneath me and I leaned back down to kiss it.

Our kisses soon became rough and sexual again; fighting for control. Nudge pushed me over, so I was no longer straddling her, but she was on top of me. I pulled at the bottom of her shirt until it was off, laying somewhere around the room. Even with her on top, I grabbed her head with both of my hands and kissed her with everything I had. I could feel her smiling and laughing slightly through the kiss and she held my face too.

I pushed her face away and held in my hands for a moment. We studied one another like that and listened to the sounds of our quickly beating hearts and rapid breathing together. The peaceful moment lasted only briefly though as I snaked my arm around her waist and flipped her over, while unclipping her bra. A pure seductive look past over her face and I yanked it off completely, revealing her true beauty. I was a little surprised by my sexual confidence, but this was Nudge. I knew everything about her now. I trusted her with everything.

I kissed her on the lips and then down her jaw to her neck. I sucked gently down, looking for a soft spot which I found when a small groan escaped from Nudge and I marked it with my tongue. Then I continued to move down and took her nipple whole in my mouth, sucking hard while biting softly at the tip. Beautiful sounds escaped Nudge's mouth as I continued until it was hard while massaging the other with my hand until I too repeated the same on it.

I then kissed down her bare stomach, stopping at her naval to give it a light nip to which Nudge shivered at. When I reached the button to Nudge's jeans I looked up at her questioningly, making sure she was okay with this. She may have been the one to confess she was gay, but she didn't say how she felt about me out loud yet. She might not have been ready. But after a brief pause and biting her lip, which did not help calm me at all, she gave a quick nod.

Within seconds her jeans were on the floor among almost all our other clothing. I squeezed her gently through the underwear, teasing her. Her hips bucked towards me as I came up for a kiss. As her tongue entered my mouth, urging me forward I slid my finger inside her fold, pressing and rubbing against her clit. She shivered in pleasure underneath me as her moans and gasps filled my mouth.

Taking it slow and gently I slid one finger inside her. As I explored the inside of her, looking for another weak spot, her hands gripped around my waist tightly, letting me know I'd found it. Adding two more fingers I beat into her slowly, but with a great teasing pressure until she was riding my hand. Each time I reached deep inside her and squeezed, folding my palm up around her clit for pressure too. My paced steadily increased until I knew she was about to reach her peak and I would slow, dragging out her pleasure for as long as I could. I kissed her sweetly as I continued to please her.

I took her nipple in my mouth again and roughly nipped at the tip, making her gasp as I continued to work her down below, then when she thought I'd done everything to her, I increased my pace so fast she yelped out in pleasure. I heard her screaming my name over and over again as she rode out her pleasure for about five minutes.

She felt so wet and good as I leaned down to lick up all of her juices. She tasted amazing and I then kissed up her stomach, stopped to attend to each of her nipples again and then her neck.

Finally, I reached her mouth and explored with my tongue, knowing I had won because I had completely satisfied her. I pulled away though, laying next to her and pulling her body towards me.

"Rest," I whispered, "I love you."

Her eye lids looked a little heavy as I said this but she didn't respond in words. She merely straddled me and looked down and my pink silk laced bra distastefully. "You have on too many clothes," She said, reaching around to unhook it and then throw over her shoulder. She repeated the same with my jeans and underwear.

I wanted her to come back up and kiss me and tell me she loved me, but she didn't. She went straight to my nipple, flicking it with her tongue and making them hard, just as I had done to her. As she did this her spare hand was lightly grazing all over my body giving me goose bumps everywhere, until she finally neared my entrance. Lowering her head down too, she looked up at me as she kissed from my knee up my thigh, getting closer and closer to where I wanted her.

She was taking her time, going slow; teasing me. "Nudge.." I gasped and she smiled. Using three fingers she dug deep into me, making me scream in pain and pleasure at the surprise. Lowering her tongue to my clit the licked and rubbed endlessly until my knuckles were white from my grip so tight on the sheet. Instead of looking for my sensitive spots, she dug deep with her fingers, massaging my G- spot and making me scream her name endlessly. I felt her smile and she dug deeper and deeper, while also increasing her pace. I was so close to coming and I shouted, "Nudge, I need you. I love you!"

I rode it out and she licked up everything I had and kissed every inch of my body. She went back to my folds and kissed me lightly on clit before gently dragging her hands up my body. As she straddled me again, she took my head in her hands, kissing me lovingly and holding me as I enjoyed the happiness she'd created for me. "I love you," she finally whispered back to me.

Nudge then laid down next to me, leaving on leg laying over me. Intertwined like that, we kissed each other until we drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**Please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also let me know if you think I should write more and turn this into a story and not a OneShot. I'm leaning towards yes?**


	2. Revealing

**Author's Note:** So, I didn't really want to update this one, but enough of you asked. :)

If you wanted the story to end at chapter 1, don't read this. Haha.  
Love you guys.

* * *

Angel's POV

"I'm starving," I said bouncing into the kitchen where Nudge, Iggy and Fang were hanging out. Iggy was at the stove, as usual. Fang and Nudge were sitting at the table playing cards. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever the blind kid doesn't burn," Fang said, not looking up from the card game, but smirking.

"If you have such a problem with my cooking, why don't you do it?" Iggy retorted. Nudged laughed a beautiful laughed at them, and sent me a secret smile.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked and took a seat next to Nudge. My leg brushed against hers and she shivered slightly. I tried to hide my smile as did she.

"Poker. Deuces Wild," Fang grumbled.

"Cool. But I came down to see if Nudge could help with some stuff in my room." I looked at Nudge nodding, but Fang just had to protest.

"Can't it wait? I've got a great hand." I looked at Nudge's cards.

"Not good enough I bet," I smirked. He was going to lose. Fang sucks at cards.

"Five bucks! You're on."

I just laughed, "All right," And watched the hand play out. Nudge won.

"Yey!" She shouted and stuck her tongue out at Fang.

"No hurry on that five bucks now," I told Fang.

"Whatever," He grumbled and Nudge and I darted up the stairs into my room.

"How are you today?" I said leaning against the closed door with Nudge about three feet away looking at me. It was too much distance for comfort, but I tried to deal. I looked her up and down, undressing her with my eyes. Her hair was down in beautiful curves and she had on a short t-shirt and polka-dotted pajama shorts that made her other curves look just as wonderful.

She giggled seeing where my eyes were roaming. "It's good, but eyes up here," she joked, pointing to her face.

I flicked the lock on the door behind my back and pulled her closed to me. With her mouth barely an inch from mine, and her cheeks already blushing I whispered seductively, "No problem with that."

I kissed her firmly, but not too eagerly. Our lips intertwining without the passion of our tongues. I rested my hands politely on her back, but pulled her tightly into me, my arms wrapping completely around her as hers slid around my neck. We held each other and kissed like that for awhile, slowly making the way to my bed.

As I leaned her gently back on the bed, my lips continued their embraced with hers. With her head on my pillows, she pulled her legs up under me, as I straddled her hips. Our mouths opened in sync with each other. I slipped one hand around and under her waist while the other cradled her cheek. She on the other hand had both on my hips, directly above hers.

Our kissing was slow and passionate when Nudge lightly tapped her left hand's fingers on my waist twice. I don't think she even notices when she does this, but it means she wants to talk about something. I pulled back from her and looked down at her smiling. "What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing is wrong," she said, but I just waited. Seeing I wasn't going to give up, she said, "When are we going to tell the Flock?"

I sighed and lifted one leg over her to sit cross legged next to her laying on the bed. "When do you want to tell the Flock?"

She mimicked my sigh, "I don't know. I just feel as long as we don't tell them, this isn't real." I have to be honest, hearing her said that stung. A lot. This was one of the most real and important things in the world to me. I hoped it didn't show on my face though, cause I didn't want Nudge to not tell me things cause she wouldn't want to hurt me. "They are our family, ya know?" she started again, "I want to be able to kiss you in front of our family. Especially, Max. She was practically our Mom growing up. And I know she wouldn't care."

"What about Iggy? I mean you guys used to have a thing," I didn't want to bring Nudge down when she was thinking about her happily ever after family, but there is bound to be some sort of change in the family dynamics when this news come out.

"I..I don't know," she paused, "He's over me. He knows we're over. I don't think he would care," she paused again, "I'm more worried about Ella." My heart skipped a beat.

"You guys had a thing?" I said, loudly, but not yelling.

"Yes," Nudge said in a small voice.

I looked away as my jaw dropped down. Nudge had been with Ella? I felt like I'd been cheated on.

"Does that bother you?" Nudge said, with surprise in her voice.

I turned back to her with my eyes wide open. "Of course it bothers me!" I was shouting now, but I didn't care. Someone else had _my_ Nudge before me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. It wasn't working. Looking at Nudge, knowing someone else had her before me.. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go.

"Baby," she started in her soothing voice, "I don't love Ella. You know that. I love you," she stopped short, like she wanted to say more, so I looked up to her waiting. "I want to be with you. For the rest of my life. And I want out family to know. I really think we should tell them."

"Alright. When?"

"Right now. Over dinner," She tried to be firm, but I could tell she was nervous.

"You want to tell them all at once and not one at a time?"

"Yes, that way we don't have to worry about who to tell first."

"What about Gazzy? I want to be the one to tell him. He's my brother." She just nodded, I think she had expected that one. Besides, he was at college, so we didn't exactly to cross that bridge tonight.

I sighed. "Alright, let's go do this." Taking Nudge's hand in mine we opened the bedroom door and made our way downstairs. Right before we stepped into the kitchen though I whispered, "Whatever happens, it's me and you. I love you."

She squeeze my hand and then let it go. It was too late for her to respond since we were already in front of everybody, but she gave me a look saying she agreed.

Max and Ella had just walked in and were sitting at the table with Fang now. I opened my mind to what everyone was think when Nudge said, "Uhm, guys, Angel and I have something we want to tell you."

_Maybe they will finally tell us they're together. I wonder if I'm the only one who knows_, Max thought and looked around at the rest of us suspiciously. I smiled at her and she sent me a loving wink. That's one on our side.

I stepped forward and took Nudge's hand in mine again. "I'm gay." Nothing silence. "And I love Nudge." Simple, sweet. But then four thoughts hit me at once.

_Oh my god. Don't cry. You can handle this. She was bound to move on, _Ella thought. And suddenly I felt a little guilty.

_That's.. weird, _Iggy thought.

_That's hot, _Fang thought.

_Fang better not be perverted or no sex for a week, _Max thought.

I laughed out loud and Nudge squeezed my hand really tight. I told her everything they thought, except for Ella, in her head. We both glared at Iggy.

"Excuse me," Ella said and she was out the door. We heard a car start and she was gone. There's that guilt again..

_I take it you didn't tell me everything, _Nudge thought.

_I love you, _I said in her head.

"Could someone say something out loud?" Nudge's voice was high and nervous.

"How long has this been going on?" Iggy asked.

"About a month.." I said quietly.

"Cool," he nodded and went back to the stove. And one for not caring..

_Would it be wrong if I pictured it? _Fang again.

"FANG!" Nudge and I screamed at the same time. It didn't take long for Max to figure out what we must have been thinking. She punched him, hard. It would definitely leave a mark.

"Outside. Now!" She yelled and practically pushed him out the door. Poking her head back in she said, "I'm glad you guys told us. We all support you no matter what," She paused and bit her lip though, so I knew that there was something she wanted to say.

"What is it Max?"

"Nudge, sweetie. I think maybe you need to have a talk with Ella." Nudge's chest deflated, but she nodded. Then Max was gone, and us and Iggy were the only ones left in the kitchen. Squeezing her hand, I knew she had some stuff to go through with Ella still. But I didn't need to be worried. She loved me. Right?

* * *

Feed my muse, Review. :)

P.S. More sex next time? Or maybe in two chapters? Either way, you know I can't go too long without bringing two people together, in my favorite way. ;)


	3. Admiting

**Author's Note: **Wow, to whomever reads this story. I am sorry I am such a horrible person. It has been forever since I updated this. Even my Merlin story, I haven't updated. I am SO sorry. But fear not, I am alive, and I have the next chapter. And even better! I have new excitement and personal interest in this story again. BUT THE BEST NEWS EVER, of course, is that I now have a plot.  
Now, as horrible as I can get about updating, I welcome PMs harassing me to update and add another chapter. Sometimes the problem is that I just forget. FOR REAL. Bug the bulltwonkey (you know you laughed at that word) out of me. You might have to.

So. I hope that you don't hate me too much, and will keep reviewing. Love ya all.  


* * *

Ella has been gone for 30 minutes and I am freaking out. I'm sitting at a very quiet dinner table with out her. Iggy seemed oblivious to the tension, although I'm sure that just came with the whole 'being blind' thing. Max kept glaring at Fang and looking at me, as if she expected me to tell her whether or not he was thinking dirty thoughts.

Especially not after they came back inside with Fang's left eye already turning purple.

Fang himself just kept his eyes on his food as he gobbled down plate after plate. While no one's metabolism had slowed much, Fang's always seemed to keep increasing. Not that Max minds. She says 'it gives him more energy to his second head'.

And then there was the empty seat next to me and the empty seat across the table that everyone was find just ignoring. Maybe it really didn't matter to them at all, but to me in screamed Nudge's absence.

This was one of those times I really wished that Gazzy hadn't gone off to college. He could break up any awkward moment. Either with his personality or his rather extreme.. gift.

But the point is that he's not here. And neither is Nudge. I'm alone and while so far I have no reason to need comforting, I have suspicion that I soon will.

-|-

I'd been flying for about 30 minutes before I reached Ella's. I took my time, seeing as how this was not a conversation I was looking forward to having. I sort of forgot that she was part of the family to be honest. To me, she was the ex that broke my heart. And she didn't really have a right to be upset. I should still be mad at her. She's the one who destroyed what we had, not me.

However, here I was. On her doorstep about to make her feel better, about something that she brought on herself. Oh, isn't life grand.

I knocked twice, but only silence followed at first. Then I heard some rustling and someone inside throwing things around. Then Ella threw the door open and a fake smile on her face. "Nudge? What are you doing here? You didn't have to come all this way for little ol' me. I'm sure whatever it was could have waited."

I just stared at her for a moment. To be honest, I sort of just expected her to just fall apart, not act like everything was okay. "I just wanted to see how you were, um, doing?" My voice sounded high and unsure. Which I guess I was.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling too well, so I thought I'd head home early," She nodded her head as she spoke and her voice became a little desperate; as if she needed me to believe her so that she could, too.

But I wasn't backing down. "If you want to pretend that you're just fine, then that's okay by me. But then you need to listen to what I've wanted to say to you for awhile now." She shifted on her feet uncomfortably and looked down, before nodded and gazing back up at me.

"Okay," she said.

I looked her directly in the eye, but I refused to really see her. I was too scared of losing my nerve. "Fine. You want to act like you are all fine, and that none of this hurts you. Terrific, I'm so happy that you have that super human power, but in case you were wondering, not everyone is like you. Not everyone can have his or her heart dragged through the mud without flinching. Some people's emotions run deeps. And sometimes, for example, walking in on the person they love with another girl, kind of tears them up inside." I saw her grip starting to loosen on the door. I saw her face shut down, so that I couldn't see her emotions. I saw her blink tears back into the corners of her eyes. I saw I was destroying her and breaking her down. But I couldn't stop. It felt if I didn't say this, I would burst.

"So the next time you decide to start hop into bed with any random slut, why don't you make sure your single first," My voice was quiet, but harsh. And I saw what it did. I saw her face, and I didn't think I would ever be able to forget it.

All the emotion she'd been holding back, burst to the surface. A sob escaped her throat. It held such raw pain; I would have sworn my bones shattered. Tears fell one after the other as she turned away from me. I saw every muscle in her back tense as she fought for control over the emotions.

My own tears slipped down my cheeks, but silently. Everything was silent down. I could hear a ringing in my ears it was so quiet. I was scared to even breathe. I didn't know what would come when the silence broke, and that scared me. I hadn't felt fear in a long time. Growing up with crazy scientists chasing and wanting to dissect you will do that.

Then Ella turned around. The tears had stopped her face was voice of any emotion, but like a scar you could see what had been there. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know why it happened." She took a deep breath and said, "But I loved you, too. You should know that."

And then she kissed me.

* * *

Sorry this was short, but it had to be. How about a smut filled chapter onnnn, Christmas morning as a present?

Reviews make me smile, and smiles make me pretty. :)


End file.
